


his MAGA scarf

by Retard



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Crack, Knifeplay, M/M, No Lube, Rape/Non-con Elements, im saying that in case theres another in the future, its a surprise lmao, other horrible shit i dont wanna tag, the one today on jan 6th 2021, written during the capitol raid :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retard/pseuds/Retard
Summary: trump and some random protester fuck or whatever you call this
Relationships: Donald Trump/Protester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	his MAGA scarf

**Author's Note:**

> yo quick note this was actually a riot not a protest i only called this mf a protester ironically dont worry guys
> 
> also this was written for a friend in like an hour

drumpf was sitting in his safe room while the proitests wer eoging on,,,, he was very scared abnd there was nobody else with him :pensive:

he pulled outt his phone ti tweet but coukbndt get anty service :(((((( HE WAS ABOUTR TO CRY BUT SUDDELNY??????? A PROTESTR KNCKS DOWN THE DOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"donald…." the protestr says, blushing :flushed: "i have come for our speicakl date OwO"

trump immeditely pisses his pants on the spot, his peepee is incapable of getting errect :pensive: :sob: :powercry: :waaaa: :autotunebabycryinG:

The proterster slowly approaches our Presisdnet:™: and putss his hands on his shouldres (gently(

trumpet moans friom trhe contact, nobody has touches him in three millenia. womane find him fundamentally repulsive :walmart_customer:

"you are my everythiang trumpf…. ytou inspire me to be a better versione of mfysefl and i love you :flushed": " the protester saysed in do;ande drumfps ear softly/.

"uwu pwotster….. pwease put your weewee in my bussy" trumppf says, throwing his body ontoo the random protester\s/.

"I've killdled so many peopole to get here…………. i shot everyone in mye way,, i jhust had to see my bae.... my boo,,,,," the protestre strokes donadle's face with hsis bloodyy hand.

"JUST FUCKJ ME A :REAYD WJAY ARE YOU DOING HERE IF YOLUROE NOT GONNA FUCK MY ASSSHOL!!!!!!!!! :april:" TRUMP SCREAMS AT 10000 DECIBALS, BREKAIN THE SOUND BARIER CASSUALLY and destroying everything in the saferom: (

the protestar body slams trudmp onto the groujd and rips off all his clothesd in 1 (one) seocnd, revealing his soft willy, tin7y baby penius, little willy lol lmfaoa. 

he thuen pulls out a glock from his pocket and pouiubts it at trumip. "suckl my dick or i shoot you bicth" wait no im not writing this nevermind nextr line my friend already wrote like 2 blowjob fanfics in the last month and i cannot cope

"I want to be inside youe trujmp… ive bbemn waiting for this day sinceq you got electid into foffice" tje protester pulls down his pants anad underewear and starts stroking his massiv erectyion :eyes: "thos libtards dont know hwat they're mising, when tyoyure gonna be gon ."

tjhe protester positions himself by trum's asss and shoves his cockck inside with one thrutst, no lube lololol no ppreperation.

"ugh trymp yorue ashshole is so tight" he protaster groans while hetryies to fit his 16 inche penile organ inttttto the preisdents' asshole.

"PROTSTER!! IT WONT FIT D:>" drum/dp moans as his ashole bleeeds onto bthe carpte.

the protester screamns,, he was going FERAL. HE HAD TO HAVE EVERYSINGLE INCHE OF HJIS PEN15 INSIDE THE PRESITDENT OF THE MOTHER FUICKING UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!!!!!!

"i am sory tyrmp.. but it must be done…" the protster puts his hande on trump\'s chest to hold him down andd pulls out a Crimson Web Karambit frm the popiular valve game CSGO. 

trump screams when hef sees the knifem, and starts to squirm, byutr to no availe, the protaster is too stroneg.

"STOIP MOVING YOU SEKXY MNOTHERF-" the protester puches trump in the face/ "LET ME DOO IT!!!!!!!!!" tearares are strmeaing down dona;\ds face as he acepts his fate as a personal Fleshlight For Fascists™

thep protestairr pointz his karambit at trumnp' s cute femboy owo tummy and start s to slice uit opepn :confounded: :weary: :weary2: where hise penis wpould go throught . he moaned loudly and pushedc his peepee out thru the gash and startyed tio fuvck him the PROPRE WAY!!! :rage:

"AAAA TURMP IM CUMING!!!!!" the protster yelled as his cummies shot eveyrwhere :flushed:

howoevr, his lust wouyld not end here, he neededed more. the potaterstroe ripped out all of hsi beloveid president's intestines , and ran out the dooor., butt ass nekit. 

he met6 up with the cops in the hallwsay, and they tried to arrest him but he just whiped them with his new "scarf" and dipped . "https://youtu.be/rpDxBMqp828" he said confidentntly, as he puled his pants back up his dump truck ass and ran as fast as he coulsd out the doorr. :flushed:


End file.
